¡Feliz cumpleaños!
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Gray quiere hacerle un regalo a su novia, pero no encuentra el momento adecuado. Cuando por fin se le ocurre una idea, se le tuercen las cosas hasta tal punto que acabe encerrado en un armario con su novia el día de su cumpleaños. Secuela de "Porque saltarse las clases esta mal visto".


**_"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_**

Género: Romance, humor

Pareja: Gray y Lucy

AU

OoC

Blablablá- narrador y diálogos.

"Blablablá" – pensamientos.

Ratiom M porque contiene lenguaje obsceno y lemon.

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

Nota: Esta sería una segunda parte de "Porque saltarse las clases esta mal visto".

.

.

.

¿Mochila? Sí ¿cartera? También ¿Regalo? El moreno miró sus bolsillos antes de salir de casa y no encontró el bulto que debería de estar en alguno de ellos. Volvió a la mesa del comedor y allí lo encontró. Un bonito paquete de color azul rectangular con una cinta roja. El regalo de cumpleaños de su novia. Sonrió, se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme y salió de casa rumbo al instituto Fairy.

Como otro día más se dirigía a clases, pero hoy no era un día cualquiera, hoy era el cumpleaños de Lucy Heartfilia, su novia desde hacía unas tres semanas. Definitivamente ella no se espera recibir un regalo de él, después de todo nunca le había dicho su cumpleaños, pero lo pudo averiguar gracias a que Levy la amiga de ella, y que era novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, le había comentado a este que no podría salir el sábado con él porque era el cumple de su rubia amiga y estaban preparándole una fiesta en su casa.

Miró su reloj. "¡Mierda! Se me va a hacer tarde" pensó justo antes de echarse a correr hacia la entrada del edificio. Llegó justo cuando tocaba el timbre, por lo que no pudo hablar con ella al principio de las clases, tendría que esperar hasta un cambio de horas.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Más tarde, a cuarta hora, el moreno suspiró en su asiento por enésima vez ese día. ¿Es que no podría acercarse a ella en todo el día o qué? En las clases no podía hablar con ella porque se sentaban bastante distantes, no porque quisieran estar lejos, si no porque lo habían decidido desde antes de conocerse. Ella estaba sentada en la primera fila pegada a la ventana como buena delegada que era de la clase. Debía de estar atenta a todo lo que decía el profesor. Mientras que él estaba en la última fila, la llamada "fila de problemáticos" pues él, junto con sus amigos Natsu y Gajeel se habían currado esa reputación desde el principio. Y se preguntarán… ¿Cómo un chico problemático puede salir con la delegada de la clase? Sonrió al recordarlo, puede que el método no sea el normal, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Frunció el ceño al oír el timbre y desviarlo de sus hermosos pensamientos. Ahí empezaba el quinto periodo y aún no había podido decirle nada y mucho menos darle el regalo. La vio entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro seguida de sus amigas. Por un momento cruzaron miradas y el sonrojo pareció apoderarse de la chica. El ojinegro le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida antes de sentarse.

En los cambios de hora siempre estaba ocupada, y en el recreo tuvo una reunión de delegados para el festival escolar. Estaba a punto de rendirse en encontrar un momento para darle el regalo, cuando una idea vino a su cabeza. Levantó la mano, parando por un momento las explicaciones del profesor y ganándose las miradas de todo el mundo.

- ¿Quería algo señor Fullbuster? – dijo el docente levantando una ceja en señal de desconfianza. El chico puso su peor cara.

- Creo que me encuentro mal, ¿podría ir a la enfermería? – se agarró el vientre para que pareciera mas real.

El profesor pareció dudar por unos instantes pero le concedió el permiso. El moreno salió de la clase todavía fingiendo y al cerrar la puerta echó a correr hacia su destino. Al cruzar la puerta había visto la cara de preocupación de la rubia, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, por ahora solo seguiría su plan.

Cuando llegó al sitio indicado miró a todos lados antes de entrar. No era bueno que pillaran a un chico intentando entrar en los vestuarios de las chicas. Cuando vio que no habían moros en la costa se adentro en el lugar cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí.

Si había calculado bien, le quedaban 10 minutos antes de que empezara la clase de gimnasia para encontrar la taquilla de Lucy, dejarle una nota con la que se encontrarían mas tarde y salir de allí sin ser descubierto. Miró hacia el frente y vio las cuatro columnas de taquilleros. Vale… eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

Después de un dificultoso rato buscando la taquilla de su chica o algo que la identificara como suya, por fin la encuentra… era una de las últimas del fondo con una pequeña pegatina con forma de libro al lado de la apertura. Una de las que cogían todo el taquillero a lo alto, casi de su altura. Pero aparte de la pequeña pegatina, no tenía nada más de decoración. Su novia en ese aspecto, no era como las demás, era más sencilla.

De repente oye un ruido a su espalda. Mira su reloj. "¡Pero si todavía quedan 4 minutos!" Asustado mira a su alrededor su mente va a toda velocidad buscando un sitio donde esconderse. Mira al frente. Ve que es su única opción y se adentra en el casillero de la Heartfilia.

- Sí voy primero a preparar mis cosas… - oyó desde lejos una voz familiar. Se inclinó un poco e intentó ver por las finas rejillas de la taquilla donde se encontraba, al momento divisó una mata de pelo rubio. "No ella no" pensó él con esperanza de que solo se acercara a recoger algo de material.

En cambio, ella se puso justo delante de la taquilla y empezó a quitarse la blusa por la cabeza. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó el cuerpo del moreno al ver como su rubia se bajaba lentamente la falda del uniforme quedando en ropa interior. Deseó que eso fuera todo, porque o ella abría la puerta y lo encontraba, o él mismo saltaría encima suya. Pero la suerte hoy no estaba con él. La chica abrió la taquilla encontrando a Gray apretado contra las paredes de metal. Iba a pegar un chillido cuando el moreno se dio cuenta y tapó su boca con sus manos.

-¡No, por favor no grites! – suplicó esperando que su novia no malentendiera la situación, que era mucho pedir. Ella sonrojada y todavía sorprendida, negó con la cabeza y él separó con cuidado las manos.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó alterada e intentando taparse como podía, aún con el calor en las mejillas.

- Shh... Pueden oírnos – dijo apurado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Como le explicaba a Lucy que solo iba a dejarle una nota para encontrarse luego para su cumpleaños sin rebelarle la sorpresa. Lentamente salió del cubículo donde se hallaba – yo… te lo puedo explicar, estás mal entendiéndolo…

- Bien – articuló con ligero enfado, a la vez que encontraba una toalla con la que taparse. Lo miró fulminante y se cruzó de brazos – pues ya puedes dar una excusa razonable o dentro de poco te encontraran todas las chicas de clase aquí dentro y yo no voy a estar ahí para salvarte.

"¿Y ahora que se supone que le digo? Ni siquiera sé lo que está pensando" mira el reloj de nuevo y abre los ojos, de un momento a otro las demás chicas de clase iban a llegar y él no tenía tiempo para una bonita felicitación. Y por nada se lo había currado, para después solo… ¡dárselo!.

- Gray... Estoy esperando… - mencionó ella con su típico tic en el pie de cuando estaba cabreada y los brazos cruzados.

Otra vez empiezan a oír pasos cerca de la puerta de los vestuarios. Gray mira a su alrededor, mira a Lucy y le agarra del brazo.

- Confía en mí, te lo explicaré luego… - Recoge las ropas de la chica a prisa, y la arrastra consigo al armario que encuentra más cerca. Las puertas se cierran justo antes de que las demás chicas entren.

- ¿Lu-chan, estas ahí? – se oyó una voz desde fuera que la rubia reconoció como su amiga Levy.

Desgraciadamente no podía contestarle porque se encontraba encerrada dentro de uno de los armarios junto con su ahora actual novio que pronto iba a tener que correr si quería salvarse de esa. Miró con mala cara a la oscuridad detrás de ella. No se veía prácticamente nada, pero sabía que estaba ahí porque todavía seguía agarrándola del brazo y si se echaba un poco para atrás le rozaría el pecho. Pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba enfadada con él.

- No te preocupes seguramente ya salió al patio – contestó otra voz que reconoció como Erza, la jefa del consejo escolar, también de su clase.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Enfocó un poco sus negros ojos hacia delante, pero no logró ver a la rubia con claridad, solo podía ver la sombra de la silueta. Seguro que estaba enfadada y cuando las chicas salieran no sería precisamente condescendiente con él. Tragó grueso. Encima para colmo se estaba empezando a poner caliente. ¿Qué porque? Tenía a su novia justo delante de él en ropa interior y con un espacio mínimo para moverse. La toalla había resbalado de su cuerpo al entrar en el armario, por lo que estaba como al principio. Es decir, todo su aroma, todo su olor lo inundaba. Sonrió. "Y como me gusta el perfume de su cuerpo".

Antes de poder pensarlo dio un paso hacia delante pegando a su pecho a la espalda de ella y la agarró de la cintura para atraerla más a él. Suavemente aspiró su aroma cerca de su hombro izquierdo. Oyó un gritito ahogado provenir de la rubia. La podía imaginar perfectamente sonrojada y las mejillas hinchadas del cabreo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a rozar su hinchada erección contra el culo de la chica.

¡Ya se estaba pasando! Pensó sonrojada la de ojos chocolate ¿Cómo se creía en derecho de encerrarla con él en un armario y encima aprovecharse y meterle mano? Se tapó la boca antes de que se le escapara un gemido cuando se empezó a rozar contra ella. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba a través de la ropa interior. ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta de que los podían pillar!? "Mierda, encima me estoy poniendo cachonda…" notó al sentir como un pequeño líquido escurría entre sus piernas.

- Bueno, ¿ya estamos todas? – preguntó la McGarden desde la puerta de los vestuarios.

- No, falta Lissana… - respondió la Scarlet al lado de las duchas.

- Sí, lo siento ahora salgo… - respondió la aludida desde dentro de una de las duchas en la cual ya se estaba secando.

Mientras tanto Gray subió sus manos a los pechos de la Heartfilia y empezó a masajearlos, recibiendo un suspiro por parte de ella. El razonamiento del Fullbuster estaba perdiendo contra sus ganas de poseerla ahí mismo "Maldita sea… ¡Váyanse ya todas!" Lamió lentamente el cuello de la rubia delante de él, mientras una de las manos que antes estaban en sus pechos bajaba por su vientre hasta colarse por dentro de sus braguitas, llegando a esa cueva húmeda que tanto quería explorar en ese momento.

Lucy no estaba pasando por mejor momento, le estaba costando un montón silenciar los gemidos que le estaba ocasionando su novio al tocarla de esa manera. Y aunque se llevaba bien con todas ellas, no podía negar que en ese momento le estaban pareciendo un incordio. Su sonrojo aumentó si podía. "Mierda… me estoy volviendo una pervertida…"

- ¡Ya estoy! – se oyó la voz de la alvina saliendo por fin de las duchas vestida y preparada.

- Sinceramente no sé porque te duchas antes de una clase de gimnasia, si después lo vas a tener que volver a hacer – dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Bisca.

- Bueno vámonos, que el profesor ya nos va a echar la bronca por llegar tarde – añadió la pelirroja sin prestar atención al comentario de la de pelo verde.

- Pues a decir verdad… - y las voces se fueron alejando después del *click* de la puerta.

Al momento siguiente la puerta del armario se abrió con un estruendo. Lucy fue la primera en salir impulsada por la gravedad y cayendo de espaldas a su novio. Para evitar una caída segura apoyó las manos en el banco de los vestuarios quedando con el culo en pompa y las bragas medias bajadas por lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento.

Gray en cambio, cayó sentado en el suelo con el pantalón medio abierto y cogiendo aire por la falta de oxigeno dentro de aquel pequeño armario. Cuando se recuperó un poco logró ver la vista que tenía delante de la parte inferior de la rubia. Como se alegraba de que por fin se hayan ido. Se puso de pie rápidamente y de un solo movimiento entró dentro de la chica. Ella gimió debajo suyo. "Sí, esto es lo mejor" pensó con satisfacción.

- Cuando esto acabe… te voy a matar… Gray Fullbuster- dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento.

- No puedes matarme… - respondió el mientras seguía moviéndose y le volvía a aprisionar los pechos en sus manos - tu misma lo estabas deseando… - sonrió al no recibir ninguna replica de ella - ¿eso significa que tengo razón?

- N-no del todo… - respondió ella sin querer darle la razón.

- Vamos Lucy… – susurró en su oído sensualmente, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas – dime que tengo razón. ¡Venga Lucy dímelo! – le pidió mientras mordía suavemente su cuello.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, le gustaba cuando se ponía así con ella. La dejaba desarmada, pudiendo hacer lo que quisiera si se lo proponía. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía la ligera sospecha de que el de ojos oscuros lo sabía.

- ¡Sí!… es… ¡verdad! –dijo ella entre gemidos.

- Te quiero hime – volvió a susurrarle con un gruñido al oído justo antes de venirse dentro de ella y arrastrarla consigo a esa gran sensación de placer y disfrute que los llenó de felicidad.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Al rato de recuperar el aliento, los dos se encontraban echados boca arriba en el banco central de los vestidores cabeza con cabeza. Gray estaba solo con la ropa interior, mientras que ella se había quedado igual que cuando terminaron, con las bragas por los tobillos y el sujetador por encima de los pechos. Estaba demasiado agotada como para arreglarse.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya porque estabas en mi taquilla? – empezó ella con un suspiro. Ya no estaba cabreada, es verdad que depende de la respuesta que le diera el chico cambiaría su humor, pero dudaba que fuera algo malo a espaldas suyas después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se alegro de que él no pudiera ver su rostro porque se había coloreado de rojo.

- Supongo que a estas alturas no me queda de otra – rió el moreno por lo bajo.

Lucy notó el ruido de la banca al levantarse Gray, para después oír la hebilla de los pantalones y la cremallera. Por un momento se imagino como estaba y de nuevo un escalofrío de placer recorrió su columna. "Vale, confirmado, se estaba volviendo una pervertida" Una sombra sobre su cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos. Enfocó la vista al objeto. "¿Un… paquete?"

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – anunció el moreno con una sonrisa por encima del paquete azul. Ella tapó su boca de la sorpresa y se incorporó rápidamente ajustándose de nuevo la ropa interior y sentándose de cara al que era su novio. – Por eso estaba escondido en tu taquilla – giró la cara un poco sonrojado – no quería que me pillaras con el regalo en la mano, quería darte una sorpresa – sonrió con tristeza – pero no me ha salido nada bien.

Al segundo sintió los brazos de ella alrededor del cuello y sus suaves y cálidos labios pegados a los suyos, no se hubiera sorprendido más si no hubiera sentido gotas resbalándose por su pecho. Se separó unos centímetros de ella con preocupación. Ella rió levemente.

- Es verdad que no es la forma convencional de regalar en los cumpleaños – se secó las lagrimas con una sonrisa – podría haberme ahorrado la parte del bochorno en el armario – esta vez rieron los dos – pero no te voy a decir que no me gustó.

Él la estrechó contra sí en un ataque de alivio y felicidad que le embargaba todos los sentidos. Le encantaba oírla reír de esa manera, contra su pecho, feliz y sin problemas. Y le gustaba más saber que él había sido la razón de ello. Suspiró en un nuevo intento de aliviar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y se separó suavemente de ella.

- ¿Entonces quieres ver el regalo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro – respondió con entusiasmo la rubia.

Deshizo el lazo rojo y lo abrió. La emoción la embargó de nuevo. Era un colgante con una figura de un libro colgando, ya de por si eso era bonito, pero que aparte de eso, dentro del libro estuvieran escritas sus iniciales y la fecha en la que empezaron a salir era… lo miró… era…

- ¡Maravilloso! – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos de nuevo haciendo que sus bocas coincidieran en otro beso.

- ¡Oh, ya sabía que lo soy! – bromeó Gray con una sonrisa.

Ella solo rió, después de todo no podía negar que fuera verdad. Lo quería, lo amaba, aún con sus perversiones y sus estratagemas para librarse de las clases… Entonces recordó.

- ¡Las clases! – miró a su alrededor y vio toda su ropa y la que le faltaba a Gray repartida por todo el sitio. El color rojo inundó de nuevo sus mejillas, cuando sintió una sustancia blanquecina escurrirse entre sus muslos – ¡Gray Fullbuster te voy a matar! – chilló para después recoger toda su ropa e ir a la ducha corriendo - ¡y no mires! – continuó rezongando desde dentro.

- Yo también te quiero cariño – masculló en protesta él desde fuera mientras se ponía la camiseta. "Ahí vuelve la delegada de clase" pensó con una leve tristeza.

Para su sorpresa vio un cabeza asomarse por la puerta de la ducha y sintió el beso de Lucy en los labios.

- Gracias por el regalo- dijo rápidamente para volver a encerrarse dentro del baño – ¡y sal sin que te vean!

- Tranquila, seré más sigiloso que una ardilla – oyó su risa desde la ducha. Recogió el resto de sus cosas – te veo a la salida.

Cuando parecía que la chica rubia no le había oído y se disponía a salir por la puerta oyó algo que lo dejo mudo pero feliz.

- Vale amor –

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics y si sois nuevos muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad! **

**Sé que tengo un par de fics pendientes y todo eso, pero es que la inspiración me asaltó y tuve que hacer una segunda parte del fanfic que mencioné al principio y que también esta en mi perfil. Este fue algo así como un breve lapsus temporal xD Pero prometo que me estoy poniendo en los demás sobretodo el siguiente del reto del Abecedario :3 **

**Sabéis que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail aunque no la única por supuesto. Y ya me tocará subir de Nalu que también me gusta tanto *.***

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, muchas gracias por leerme y su tenéis alguna opinion o queréis comentar algo siempre serán muy bien recibidos sus reviews! *o***

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
